We propose the formation of a CCOP consortium of three Pediatric Oncology Groups. This funding will allow these previously independent, but co-operating groups, to register and enter patients onto the open protocols of the Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG ). The overall aims of the CCOP proposal are to test the concept that Community based Oncology care will be improved as more eligible patients using the guidelines of the CCOP proposal. We will specifically test this thesis in a population of pediatric Oncology patients using the guidelines of the CCOP proposal. The CCOP Consortium members represent a unique combination of units. As a group, we cover a wide geographic area in Inland Northern Califormia with an overlapping population base of greater than 2.5 million. Our consortium member groups are presently the only medical subspecialists trained and organized specifically to deliver care to the pediatric oncology populations in that area.